


Blau und Du

by indigo_inferno



Category: Tatort
Genre: Art, M/M, Painting, Slash, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inferno/pseuds/indigo_inferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meine Idee zu 'Und Blau wird zu Schwarz wird zu Bunt wird zu Licht'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blau und Du

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Tjej's Geschichte 'Und Blau wird zu Schwarz wird zu Bunt wird zu Licht' ist so wunderbar .. und hat mit ziemlich umgehauen, muss ich ehrlich sagen. Als ich dann die Screencap zu diesem Bild gesehen habe, und Boerne's Gesichtsausdruck darauf, dachte ich sofort an die Geschichte zurück. 
> 
> Naja. Ich bin noch nicht hundertprzentig zufrieden mit dieser Arbeit, aber gut .. vielleicht schaffe ich es auch irgendwann, Gesichter noch besser mit dem Pinsel zu malen .. :)


End file.
